Another Pair
by elizabethloveschu
Summary: What happens when a pair of girls, come to Wammy's and meet two boys, alittle to much like them? MattxOC & MelloxOC.
1. One: Bloody New Encounters

**Mello & Matt: *looks around* How did we get here?**

**Me: Welcome to my first fanfic. I have put thought into it, hope you like. Now Mello, disclaimer please?**

**Mello: o_o okay.. Elizabeth does not own any of the Death Note characters. She does own the Ocs.**

**Me: Thank you. Enjoy. There is a lot of babble in the beginning, but it helps, trust me.**

*~*

It was a regular day at Wammy's orphanage. But, today two new kids were coming into it. They were names were Paige Freudiger and Sydney Terry, but they prefer Rose and Vixxy. They were best friends since they were born, not leaving each other sides, Rose, always sticking up for Vixxy, beating up whoever made fun of her in anyway. These two girls had been through a lot lately. Well, when Rose was little her parents died, then moved in with Vixxy, her best friend. And just about a week ago, Vixxy's parents had died, leaving them alone. So they had to come to this so called 'Smart' orphanage. They still didn't know how they got accepted. All the girls really did was fool around in school. Rose beating up girls, and Vixxy playing in the computer lab all day, because they would have took away her game by then. They both did have good grades though, somehow.

Rose and Vixxy were walking down the long hall, next to Roger, the pretty much Manager of Wammy's. Rose was walking with wondering eyes and a piece e of chocolate in her mouth, chewing on it lightly. Vixxy however had her head dug into her DS. Vixxy would yell at the game every now and then. Roger was babbling on about something, Vixxy and Rose not listening to a word. Rose just wanted to get some more chocolate and go into her room, where ever it is, and read her book she had been trying to read, but then her mother and father died. Rose eyes looked down, thinking about her parents. Her eyes started to sting slightly. Yeah, they were really Vixxy's parents, but since her parents died when she was young, they really felt like her parents.

"Did you girls hear me?" Roger spoke, waking them both up from their day dream.

Both the girls looked at him, and saying at the same time and said, "Sorry, what?

Roger sighed, saying under his breath, "Not another pair,"

Rose looked at the back of his head, confused, and Vixxy was cussing under her breath at her video game, something about a Pokémon. Rose rolled her eyes, looking over into the lunch room, scanning. She looked around, sighing, not seeing anyone that would what to consult with the two girls. You see, Vixxy had on blue jean skinnies, black goggles on her head, and a black and white striped shirt. Rose however, had on black skinnies, a black tank top, and a black jacket. She pulled another chocolate bar out of her jacket, chewing angrily at it. Rose always had problems with her anger, ever since her parents died. She just wanted to stay home, in her house. Yeah, they were both 15, but they could get jobs and live there. Not having to come here to this place, this was completely stupid to her. She hated other people and coming into contact with her. Except for Vixxy, who had been her only friend through the years. Vixxy, feeling the same way about her. They stuck together like twins, pretty much.

"Well girls, here is room, number 303," Roger said, opening the door to a blank room, with white walls, two beds, and two night stands. Thank god they both brought a whole bunch of posters and such with them.

"Thanks Roger, we will unpack our things," Rose said, Vixxy still FAR into her game of Pokémon. Rose slapped the back of her head, getting her attention. Vixxy mumbled a cuss word under her breath, rubbing her head. "Let's get this stuff done already Vixxy,"

"You didn't have to hit me," Vixxy said with a pouty face. Rose just laughed.

They got all their stuff into the two tiny dressers and closet, still needing room, well Vixxy did. Rose layed onto her bed, grabbing her book.

"Oh come on, don't start reading, let's go meet people," Vixxy said, poking Rose. Rose sighed, not wanting to even protest. Vixxy grabbed her by her arm and started to drag her out of their shared room.

The pair made their way to the lunch room, it still being very full. There was one empty table, and they went to it. Everyone was staring at them, like freaks. Most people mumbling, Rose swear she heard, "They are like a girl version of them," but she ignored it, Vixxy not even listening. From what Rose saw, she was playing that new Legend of Zelda.

Rose sat down, pulling Vixxy down. Rose pulled out a bar of chocolate, some people gasping. Rose just rolled her eyes, not caring what anyone thought.

"Oh look, new freaks," some weird girl with curly blond hair said, laughing with what seemed to be her 'pose'. The girls just ignored it. "Why don't you go and stay in your room. No one wants to see you,"

And with one swing, the girl was laying on the floor, bleeding and crying.

Vixxy looked up, "Not already," she said glaring at Rose, who was red as a tomato with madness. Then Rose ran out of the lunch room, Vixxy soon running after her, after giving the girl on the floor a stern look, and of course picking up her DS.

*~~*

**Me: Well, I hope you like it so far. **

**Mello: What the heck!? Am I a freaking girl?!**

**Matt: I would date the Vixxy chick.**

**Me:*laughs* Oh, you're not a girl, wait and see. *evil grins***

**Mello & Matt: o_o oh no.**

**Me: Review please, tell me if I did okay for my first please. (:**

**Mello: Run away while you still can.**


	2. Two: Brown Paint

**Me: Thank you for continuing to read my story. It gets better trust me.**

**Mello: Will you tell me why there is a freaking girl just like me?!**

**Matt: Mello Yellow, calm down. Having a girl like me, it's kind of hot.**

**Me: *holds in laughter* Nnn..**

**Matt & Mello: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing, just do the disclaimer Matt.**

**Matt: Elizabeth does not own any of the Death Note characters. But she does own Rose and Vixxy.**

*~*

Rose kept running, until she found room 303. Her eyes stung slightly. She sniffled lightly.

"_Why must people be so... cruel?" _Rose thought to herself. She barely knew these people, and they didn't know her or Vixxy, and they start saying stuff. God it really grinned her gears.

Vixxy busted through the door, "Rose! What the hell was that?! We are here for 10 minutes and you already gave someone a bloody nose?!" Vixxy yelled.

"What?! You expect me to let them call up freaks because I wear all black and you are stuck to a video game?! I mean, I heard people saying we were just like these _guys_. Guys Vixxy!" Rose yelled back.

Meanwhile, just in the other room, 302, there was two boys, ears up to the wall. They were the boys the other people were talking about. Matt and Mello. Matt was a boy who had no friends at first, because he played video games none stop and wore orange goggles. Matt had red hair, always wore a striped shirt and jeans. Mello, who always wore black leather and a way to short vest. He had short blond hair and a girlish figure. People sometimes would mistaken him as a girl at first. Mello had also been a very mean person, even to Matt at most times. Matt was a hyper, go lucky video gamer. Matt also _thought_ he was a ladies man.

The two boys where looking at each other, listening with raised eyes brows, and the yelling continued.

"What's wrong with that?! It's not like we are in dresses or anything!!" Vixxy yelled.

"But some guys that are here are like us. It's weird. And plus, I heard some chick say their names where Matt and Mello," Rose said, calming down slightly.

The two boys eye brows raised more, hearing their names, "They can't be talking about us Mello," Matt whispered to Mello. Mello put his index finger over his own lips, telling to be quiet. Matt nodded and continued to listen with Mello.

"Rose, just think. How long have we been waiting to make more friends than ourselves? These guys might want to be our friends, if you don't scare them off with your hissy fits," Vixxy said, crossing her arms.

Rose balled up her fists, her voice becoming loader, "Don't make me make your head invaded into this floor!"

Matt and Mello eyes widened, "She sounds like you Mello," Matt whispered. Mello reached over and covered his mouth, glaring at him with evil eyes, which always scared Matt. Matt nodded and shut up once again.

"Calm down Rose. I know it's hard for to accept anybody since your parents died, then mine, which were pretty much like yours. And we ended in this crappy place," Vixxy said, pulling out her PSP. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to play my PSP while you calm down just abit,"

Rose rolled her eyes, crawling into her bed, which was the wall where the boys were leaning. Rose pulled out her book, sighing heavily.

"Oh and Rose, did you notice that guy that was like a white snowball?" Vixxy said, looking up from her game. Rose titled her head, rolling her eyes. The boys had already had stopped listening when the yelling stopped. But now they were looking at Rose, well the wall where the voices where coming from.

"That was a random question, but yes I did. And they call us a freak? He had no emotion and was playing with legos. He was like nine!" Rose said, laughing slightly.

Mello covered up his mouth holding in a laugh, and so was Matt.

"I just wanted to walk up to him and poor like pink paint on him," Vixxy said, Rose laughing. While Mello and Matt were laughing into pillows.

"No wait. I wanna put brown paint of him. It's like chocolate and his opposite color. Now I want more chocolate," Rose said laughing. Vixxy rolled her eyes, knowing she had already ate all her chocolate.

Rose reached to her bed side, turning a lamp to read. While Mello and Matt where in the other room, recovering from laughing and Mello went over to his bed, beginning to read his own book. Matt was at his bed, playing his DS of course. It was like some parallel universe. And even their beds where on the same wall. Mello by Rose and Matt and Vixxy on the other wall across.

Rose was not really reading her book, she was thinking about how much trouble she was in by now. She didn't really care though, she was _always _in trouble. Rose looked up at Vixxy, who was too much into her game.

"Hey, Vixxy?" Rose asked. Causing Matt, Mello, and Vixxy to look up at her. Well, Mello and Matt at the wall.

"Yeah Rose?" Vixxy said, pausing her game.

"Do you want to meet this Mello and Matt boys?" Rose asked. Vixxy smiled. The boys looked at each other, then the wall again.

"Yeah, if they are like us, they must be cool huh?" Vixxy said, laughing slightly. "Hey, maybe even cute,"

The boys both rolled their eyes at first but went slightly wide eyed , turning red also while Rose laughed, "Eh, I'd have to see that for myself. I mean, if they act like us and such, they probably are cute, but, they act like girls, weird," Rose said, and for the first time in a while, giggled.

Vixxy laughed also, while the boys just stared. Mello was slightly angry. Matt looked over at him, moving his lips to say, "_Calm down Mello,"_

Rose smiled and sighed, "But hey, at least we will have friends for once, hopefully. We grew up together, with just each other. I just don't think they would like to hang with two girls who act like them, yah' know?"

Matt and Mello looked at each other, not having to say anything to get what they were both thinking. They both thought that they would like to meet these girls, and be their friends. After all, they didn't have much friends except each other either, Near, the white boy, not included because Mello _hated_ him with a firing passion.

They looked back at the wall, hearing them start to talk again, " Yeah, it would be nice, let's just hope you don't get us kicked out, for beating up that girl with one punch to the nose. You had her on the ground with one punch! Her blond hair was almost red from the blood coming out of her nose. I will never doubt your abilities Rose," Vixxy said.

Rose laughed, and smiled, "Oh thank you, thank you very much," She said, laughing again.

"Yeah, I bet you could probably take that bad boy everyone was talking about. The one like you," Vixxy said, laughing.

"Easy peasy," Rose said smirking.

In the other room, hearing what she had said, Matt turned his head slowly to look at Mello. Mello was red with anger, clenching his fist. Matt gulped as Mello looked down, trying to control his anger. Matt got up, walking over to Mello, and leaning down to whisper something to him, "Mello, calm down. We will meet them tomorrow. And when we come back, listen to what they have to say about us, okay? Don't blow the fact that we can hear everything they say through these tiny walls," Matt said. Mello nodded before laying down in bed.

Everyone got into their bed. Falling asleep quickly. What a big day they had tomorrow.

*~~*

**Me: Review please!**

**Mello: What?!? She thinks she can beat me. Oh I'll show her!**

**Me: Mello, calm down. I write the story and I could have her beat you.**

**Matt: Haha, do it. Wait, didn't I say I would date that gamer girl earlier..?**

**Me: Why yes you did *grins evilly* **

**Matt: o///////o**

**Mello: Hahhaha. And that girl could never beat me!**

**Me: we will see, we will see.**

**Mello & Matt: Oh no..**


	3. Three: Akward Stares

**Me: Yay! :D Third Chapter!**

**Mello: -.- Third chapter of bull-**

**Me: Mello, that's not nice. I'll hide all your chocolate and make sure Rose does beat you.**

**Matt: hahhahah.**

**Mello: F-you.**

**Me: -.- Do the disclamier, now.**

**Matt: Elizabeth does not own any of the Death Note characters, but she does own the Ocs…**_**ladies~.**_

**Me & Mello: What the? o_o**

*~*

It was morning, and Vixxy had woken up, seeing Rose not in her bed. She made a questioning face. She looked at the alarm clock, "8:30? Where the hell is she?"

Meanwhile, Matt and Mello were fast asleep. Matt was twiching his tumbs in his sleep, probably playing a game in his sleep, like usual. Mello was on his stomache, vest off. Vixxy, in the other room, had on her Zelda pjs, playing her PSP, _again._

Rose came through the door, drying her hair with a towel and smiling happily, "Hey," she said.

Vixxy's head shot up, "Where the hell- Oh my god!" She yelled, making Matt and Mello jumped out of their sleep. Mello looked at Matt, trying to fight the erge to go see what's wrong.

"What?" Rose said, still smiling and walking over to her bed. Matt and Mello could hear the smile in her voice.

"What happened to your long, dirty blond hair?! It's short and chocolate-" Vixxy stopped talking, narrowing her eyes, "Really Rose? _Chocolate_ brown hair? I know you love chocolate, but jeez!!"

Rose smirked, looking for something to change into, "You know I love chocolate," Rose said, laughing. Vixxy rolled her eyes, getting up to find something to change into also. Matt and Mello on the other hand where staring at the wall, with huge question marks over there heads.

Mello got up, walking over to Matt leanign to whisper in his ear, "I _really_ wanna meet these girls,"

Matt smiled, "No, you wanna meet Rose," Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell Mello!" Matt said, then covering up his mouth, realizing he was to load. Mello and Matt's eyes widened, "Oh shit," Matt said.

In the other room, Vixxy and Rose had stopped dead in their tracks. Vixxy was still getting pants on, and Rose had a piece of chocolate in her mouth. They both also had wide eyes.

Rose looked over at Vixxy, "Please don't tell me that's Mello and Matt," Rose said, slightly quiet.

"God I hope not," Vixxy said, looking over at the wall. Rose did also.

"Uh, I'm going to go to the garden I guess," Rose said, getting up, and trying ti avoid the akwardness in the room.

"Wait!" Mello yelled, running out the room when he heard theirs open. Rose looked over with wide eyes, staring at Mello, who was looking back at her.

"Hey!" Matt yelled, getting up and going outside, and seeing Mello and Rose staring at eachother.

"Why the hell are you standing h-" Vixxy shut up when she walked out of the room, seeing Matt and Mello. She stared at Matt, who had no shirt on, and neither did Mello. Matt had on long mens pj pants with Mario on them.

Everyone was just staring at each other, until the door next to Rose and Vixxy's room opened, the white boy walking out. Everyone refocased, looking at him.

"Near," Mello said, narrowing his eyes at him. Rose looked back at Mello, then at Near. Near was wiping his eyes and holding a little white bunny.

"Oh my god you are so cute! I'm so sorry for making fun of you before!" Vixxy yelled, breaking the akwardness and ran over to Near, picking him up and spinning him around. Rose tried to to laugh at Near's wide eyes. Rose walked over to Near, making Vixxy set him down.

Rose reached down and messed his hair up alittle, "I'm sorry too Near," Rose said sweetly and smiled.

Vixxy's eyes got wide, "I-I have never heard you be so sweet before," Vixxy said. Rose looked over, blushing slightly. Rose shrugged her shoulders,

Then Rose turned around, looking at Mello and Matt, "So, your Mello and Matt. And, you have been listening to us for the past two days?" Rose said, walking closer with balled up fist.

Vixxy grabbed Rose's arm, "Rose calm down, it's okay. They just probably didn't wanna say anything," Vixxy said, nodded at Mello and Matt.

"No! They heard _everything_ we said, even you," Rose said looking over at Vixxy. Vixxy realized, and let her arm go.

"You little boys will regret this you know," Rose walking closer. Matt hid behind Mello.

Mello just smiled, "I'm not scared of a little girl,"

Rose narrowed her eyes, running at him, tackling him. Matt screamed, falling down with them. Rose punched Mello in the stomache. Mello groaned, pushing Rose into the wall, and making her hit her head. Mello got up with a smiled and helped Matt up.

Rose got up, grabbing his shoulders and slamming them into the wall, "Don't you ever push me like that again or I will rip your jugular out with me teeth, suck your blood, and roar my victory like a dinosaur!" Rose yelled at him, a few tears running down her face. Mello, Matt and Vixxy had wide eyes and Rose started to run off, holding her head, which seemed to bleeding.

"Look what you did jackass, now I have to deal with that!" Vixxy said, pointing to where Rose had run off to. Vixxy glared at Mello before she walked over to Matt, holding her hand out, "You must be Matt, I'm Vixxy. And if you would not mind, can you help me with Rose. She probably is in the garden, eating chocolate," Vixxy said softly.

Matt nodded, shaking her hand and started to walk off down the hall, but stopped and looked back at Mello, "Mello, I know you have a temper problem, but you don't need to go and hit girls. And I think she was bleeding," Matt said before walking away.

Mello stayed agianst the wall, sliding down it. He let his head hang, running his fingers through his hair, "What is wrong with me?" he said quietly to himself. Then his head shot up, because he had an idea. He ran back into his room. He smiled, getting all the chocolate he could find out of his mini frigde. He ran into Rose and Vixxy's room, and setting up his idea. He had a smirk on his face, oh no.

*~~*

**Me: Yay! I like this chapter! :D Review please.**

**Matt: Wow Mello, way to go low.**

**Mello: ;~; I would have not made a girl bleed like that.**

**Me: But you did, so deal with it. (:**

**Matt: Hahahah. *pets Mello's head* It's okay.**

**Me: You make it up to her (;**

**Mello: o_o now I'm scared.**

**Me: Muahahaha.**


	4. Four: Surprises

**Me: Mann, I'm sorry about the spelling in the last chapter. My spell check was not working. :[**

**Mello: Or you just suck at spelling.**

**Me: Well, I want see you type all that and fast!!**

**Matt: Ohh burnnnn. *puts his finger on Mello* Sssssss.**

**Mello: -.- Get your finger off me.**

**Matt; Sssss. Elizabeth does not own the Death Note characters. She does own the Ocs, though.…**_**ladies~.**_

**Me & Mello: o_o Stop with the ladies!**

*~*

"Come on Rose, it's been like two hours. Come out of the tree!!" Vixxy yelled up at Rose. Matt was standing there, looking up at rose.

"Come on Rose, I'm sure Mello is sorry," Matt said, slightly load so she could her him.

"No, not till I hear it myself," Rose said crossing her arms.

"Well, he can't say sorry unless you go see him," Matt said, mocking her and crossing his arms. "You know, I could be playing games right now,"

"Me too, now come on Rose! I just got the new Zelda, but I'm not leaving until you come down!" Vixxy yelled.

"No way!? You have the new Zelda! Gimme Gimme!!" Matt yelled.

"You can't play it until she comes down and talks to Mello," Vixxy said calmly.

"Come on Rose. Pleasssseeeee!?" Matt said, looking up with puppy dog eyes. Vixxy laughed slightly. The two gamers jumped slightly when they hear a thump next to them. They looked over to see Rose, walking over back to the orphanage. "Hey!!" Matt yelled, running after her with Vixxy.

"Why did you just jump out of the tree like Naruto?!?!?" Vixxy yelled. Matt and Rose looked over at her, like she was, well, retarded.

"Matt's eyes had some power to me, I guess," Rose said, still walking and slightly fast. She also had balled fists next to her. Matt and Vixxy looked each other and they both smiled, walking up to Rose, and throwing their arms around her shoulders. Rose just rolled her eyes and sighed.

The Two gamers and Rose arrived at the door of Rose and Vixxy's room. Rose pushed the door open, all three of them going wide eyed. Matt's head titled to the side, Vixxy's eye twitched, and Rose blinked about three or four times.

The sight made Rose blush slightly. There was a chocolate cake on her night stand, with 'I'm Sorry' on the front of it. There was also a bowl of what seemed to be three different kinds of chocolate bars. Rose was not looking at the cake or chocolates either were Matt and Vixxy. Mello was passed out on Rose's bed, wearing a _pink_ apron.

"I have never seen him actually say sorry, give away his chocolate, and then pass out," Matt said, still in shock. Vixxy just nodded, eye still twitching.

"Oh no, I can't wake him up he looks so-"Rose stopped what she was saying.

"He looks so what?" Matt said, raising his eye brow, and so did Vixxy.

Rose blushed, looking down slightly, "Peaceful?" She said, throwing on a fake smile. Matt and Vixxy laughed and gave her a 'Sureee' look. Rose blushed still, but nothing that noticeable. She looked at Mello again, then smirked. "Oh look, he is on my bed, I guess I'm sleeping on Vixxy's," She smiled, walking over to her bed.

"And where am I suppose to sleep?!" Vixxy yelled, getting slightly angry.

Rose laughed, "I guess Mello's bed? Or Matt's," She said with a slight smirk. Both Matt and Vixxy blushed. And with a 'humpf' Vixxy grabbed her stuff and games, walking into the next room. Rose laughed, changing in the closet, just in case Mello woke up.

In Matt's room, Vixxy was already in her Pjs, kicking Matt out completely when she changed. Matt had changed also, in a t-shirt and boxers. Vixxy sat onto Mello's bed, "I can believe she is making me sleep in here, AND his bed smells chocolate,"

Matt laughed, "It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything, calm down," He said, plaing his PSP. Vixxy blushed slightly, pulling out her DS and laying under the covers to play her game.

Back in Rose's room. She was sitting on Vixxy's bed cross legged, and eating a piece on the cake Mello had made. Surprisingly, it was good. She watched Mello's sleeping figure, his chest going up and down. Mello was stirring, mumbling something she could not understand.

"I'm… sorry.." Mello said in his sleep, sitting up with a gasp, breathing heavily.

Rose rushed over to Mello, sitting next to him and patting his back, "Mello? Are you okay? Breath," Rose said to him with concern.

Mello looked over and saw Rose, looking at her wide eyed, "When did you get here?"

Rose smiled, "About a half and hour ago, I didn't really want to wake you, so I made Vixxy go and sleep in your bed," she said, titling her head with a smile.

Mello blushed slightly, turning his head to the side and then noticing he still had the apron on. He blushed more and reached down to untie it, "I wish Matt didn't see me in this, he is going to give me shit about it," Mello said, taking it off and sighing.

Rose stood up and laughed, "Well, it was worth it, because I forgive you Mello," She said, looking at him with a sweet smiled and taking another bit out of the cake, "And this is so good Mello, and chocolate," She said, with the cake in her mouth and laughed.

Mello and laughed and scratched the back of his head, "It was no big deal, I just am really sorry. And I saw you were bleeding, are you okay? He said, getting up and walking over to her, looking at the back of her head. Rose blushed, luckily, he could not see because he was behind her.

"I'm fine Mello. It was bleeding but I got it patched up by the nurse," She said, taking the last it out of her piece of cake and setting it down on the night stand.

"I'm really sorry," Mello said, looking away with anger in his eyes, "I really hate it when I lose control like that,"

"It's okay, now let's get some sleep Mello," She said, waling over to him and giving him a awkward hug, "Thanks again, for the delicious cake," She said, with a smile.

Mello blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around her, "Your welcome Rose," He said, pulling away and smiling at her. His blush faded by now.

She smiled and walked over to Vixxy's bed, "Goodnight Mello Yellow," She said with a giggle.

Mello laughed, "Goodnight Rosy," he said, turning off the laughed and going to bed.

In the other room, Matt and Vixxy were listening to the conversation, smiling.

"They liked each other," Matt said, and Vixxy nodded quickly.

Then they went to sleep also.

Mello looked over multiple times in the night, watching her sleeping figure, smiling. Oh what a plan he had in his head for tomorrow. He fell asleep, watching her.

*~~*

**Me: That was so cute :3**

**Mello: o////o I do not blush.**

**Matt: *points finger* Oh Oh OH! You just did!**

**Mello: o/////o**

**Me: Hahaha, please review!!! (:**

[Type text]


	5. Five: Stitches

**Me: Oh my god, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Holidays.**

**Mello: As long as it keeps me away from this hell whole I'm okay.**

**Matt: Aw, you don't want to see Rose?**

**Mello: I-I never said that! She makes me look a sissy.**

**Matt and Me: Sissy!**

**Mello: Hey you little-**

**Matt: Elizabeth does not own any of the Death Note characters.**

**Mello: -__-**

*~*

Mello looked out the window, waiting for everyone to wake up. He couldn't change in his room because every night before bed, Matt locked the door. He would go pound on it but her did not want to wake up Vixxy. He knew she would probably punch him, and he was not in the mood for it really.

"M-Mello?" Rose said, sitting up off her bed, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I didn't sleep well, and everyone is still asleep," He said, not taking his eye from outside.

Rose looked him up and down, he still had on his clothes from yesterday, "And you didn't change why?"

Mello now looked away from the window, "Why the hell do you care?" He spatted.

Rose moved back slightly, "What the hell Mello? You where so nice last night. Don't mess with me in the morning, unless you're the one who wants the bloody head. Shit it spilt open," She said, reaching her hand behind her head, pulling it away and seeing blood.

Mello tried his best not to go running over to her to see if she was alright. But that would mess up his little plan, well that's what she called it.

"I'm going to the nurse," She said getting up, still in her shorts and tank top. "Do you mind telling Vixxy where I went when she wakes up?"

Whatever, now go before you get blood everywhere," Mello said, looking out the window again.

Rose rolled her eyes, walking out after grabbing a old shirt and placing it on her head.

She walked down the hall, sighing soon after she got out of the door, "What the hell is up with him?" She said to herself.

"What's up with whom?" She heard a voice say.

She jumped and saw Matt standing there with crossed arms, "Oh, Mello acting different from last night that's all," She said, looking down slightly, "Well, my head start bleeding again, I'm going to the nurse,"

"Did Mello hit you again?!" Matt yelled, balling his fists slightly. Rose never seen or even heard about him ever being mad, "I'll kill him,"

"No! I woke up and it was bleeding, just go get Vixxy and wait for me in our room," She said before walking off.

Matt ran over to Rose and Vixxy's room, slamming the door open, "What the hell Mello!? She was bleeding and you just let her walk out, not even helping?!" Matt yelled, yanking Mello away from the window.

"Hey don't grab me like that! I didn't feel like it okay?!" Mello yelled, waking up Vixxy.

"Didn't feel like it!? She was bleeding Mello! Again!" Matt yelled.

Vixxy got out of her bed quick and ran into the room, "What about bleeding? Where is Rose?"

"She woke up and her head was bleeding again, she went to the nurse. And she said this jackass was acting different from last night!" Matt yelled.

"Acting?! How do you know how I was acting!?" Mello yelled.

"The walls are thin remember!" Matt yelled.

Vixxy walked over and grabbed Matt's balled fists. "Calm down Matt,"

Matt looked over at her a nodded, taking deep breaths. Vixxy walked over to Mello, looking him up and down.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Mello spatted.

"Something is different about you," Vixxy said, rubbing her chin looking at him.

"Your right," Matt said, walking over.

Mello looked at both of them, then slapped Matt and her.

"Ow!" They both said in unison. Mello walked out of the room, to the garden.

Matt and Vixxy looked at each other, "What the hell?" Matt said.

"I don't know, but he is one messed up kid," Vixxy said.

"That's for sure," Matt said, laying onto Rose's bed.

The two gamers waited about an hour, arguing about who won and who was cheating in Mario Party on their DSIs. They were arguing when the door open, Rose walking in. Rose had a big banged around her head, her eyes stained with tears.

"Rose are you okay?" They both said, walking up to her, Vixxy grabbing her in a hug.

"Yeah, but stitches hurt," Rose said quietly.

"Stitches?!" Matt yelled. He hugged her also, Vixxy still hugging Rose. Vixxy blushed slightly, looking up at Matt, who had looked down and blushed also. They both quickly pulled away, and Matt coughed.

Rose titled her head to the side confused, "Uh, yeah, It opened up more when I was sleeping last night," She said, walking over to her dresser.

"I didn't think it was that bad Rose," Matt said and Vixxy nodded.

"Eh, It's okay. Anyway, where is Mello?" Rose said. Vixxy walked away, and Matt looked around. "Come on, where is he?" Rose said again.

"He like ran out after we had a fight," Matt said, sitting on her bed again, "We have never fought like that before, he is my only friend," Matt said, looking down.

Vixxy walked over, and sat next to him, "Oh, and what are we suppose to be huh?" She said smiling.

Matt looked up, at them both, "You both want to be my friend?" Matt said.

"Yes, and even Mello stubborn self," Rose said smiling, patting his back.

Matt smiled, and then hugged both the girls, "Thanks guys," He said, pulling away and smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to find Mello okay?" Rose said, standing up.

"Be careful, he is on his man period," Vixxy said laughing.

Matt and Rose laughed, "Okay, I'll be careful," Rose said walking out of the door.

Matt and Vixxy looked at each other, jumping for their DSs.

"I'm so going to beat you Matt," Vixxy said, pressing buttons fast, her tongue sticking out of her lips slightly as she focused.

"Oh in your dreams," Matt said, crossing his legs.

"Like your ever in my dreams," Vixxy said, smiling.

"Your in mine," Maid quietly, causing Vixxy to look up with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Vixxy said. Matt looked up blushing.

He looked down, "Nothing, just trying to distract you," Matt said.

Vixxy nodded, "O-oh," she said, looking down, realizing she lost.

"Haha, told you!" Matt said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Hey!" Vixxy yelled.

Meanwhile outside, Rose was looking around, trying to find Mello, "Mello! Where are you!?"

Rose sighed, getting no answer. She walked over to a three and sat down, "As soon as I get new friends, I mess up it with one of them," She said, looking down and sighed slightly.

"You didn't ruin it," Mello said, walking from behind the tree, and causing Rose to jump.

Her hand went to her cheast, "God you scared me Mello,"

"It happens," Mello said, sitting down next to her and not looking at her.

"Why were you acting like that Mello? Last night you were fine," Rose said, looking at him.

Mello sighed, staying silent for a little and then looked up, "Fine, Idon't want to you to become my friend and I keep hurting you like I keep doing with Matt. Do you know that I have put him in the hospital twice," He said looking down.

Mello looked up when he heard Rose laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Haha, I'm just laughing because you think that I don't always hit Vixxy and feel bad. Don't worry about it Mello. I'd probably just hit you back," Rose said, smiling at him.

Mello looked at her shocked for a moment, then smiled slightly, "Like you could beat me,"

"Oh not way," Rose said with a smirk in her face.

Mello laughed and jumped onto her and started to tickle her. She laughed trying to stop him, and kicked her feet.

"Aw, look at the them," said Matt, walking over with Vixxy. Both Mello and Rose stopped and looked up, getting up.

"They made up, how sweet," Vixxy said.

"Oh shut up!!" They both said, then laughed.

Both Matt and Vixxy joined into the laughing. Then they all walked back to their rooms, Mello and Rose stealing glances.

*~~*

**Me: Review please!**

**Matt: I dream of all my…**_**ladies~.**_

**Mello: You need a life Matt.**

**Matt: Oh your just jealous I can get girls! Not look like one!**

**Mello: Why you little-**

**Me: Well! Have a good time until I update again! :D**

**Mello & Matt: -____-**


	6. Six: Controller

**Me: I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! ;~;**

**Matt: I think it's okay. I got to play vieo games forever! :D**

**Mello: Idiot. No one was here to give me chocolate. I have no money! I NEED IT!!**

**Me: o_o I'll make sure to stock up…**

**Mello: :D**

**Matt & Me: Mello smiled?!?!?! *twitch***

**Mello: Oh whatever. Elizabeth does not own any of the Death Note Characters.**

**Me: *still in shock***

**Matt: I think I just died..**

**Mello: -_____-**

*~*

The next morning Rose and Mello woke up to a scream. They both shot up in bed, then looking over at eachother.

"What was that and what are you doing in my room?!" Rose screamed.

"Matt kicked me out lastnight and Vixxy let me sleep in her bed!" Mello screamed back.

Mello looked down realizing he had no shirt on and looked up to see Rose's cheeks tinted.

"W-where's your shirt?!" Rose asked with slightly wide eyes.

Mello rolled his eyes, "I don't know one boy, except for Near, who wears a shirt to bed. Anyway, where is your shirt, you only have on a little tank top," Mello said, eyes lowering down her body.

Rose blushed and grabbed the covers, " PERVERT!!!" Rose yelled.

Mello rolled his eyes about to say something when they heard another painful scream and a tump. They both looked at eachother, then got up, going into the next room.

"GIVE ME MY CONTOLLER!!! YOUR MAKING ME LOSE!!!" Vixxy yelled.

Matt backed up and sat down, controller behind his back. He then sticked his tongue out, "No,"

Vixxy narrowed her eyes, walking closer to him. Matt's eyes widen because he was scared of this new Vixxy.

"Give me it now Matt," Vixxy said behind clenched teeth.

"No," He said with a smirk on his face.

Vixxy grew angrier and walked towards him. Matt's eye widened again when she climbed onto his lap.

She leaned into his face, "Give it to me _now _or die," Vixxy said seriously.

Matt couldn't say anything, he just felt hotness grow in his cheeks as he just stared at her big eyes. Vixxy realized how close they where and blushed. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, just staring.

"I win," He said as he heard the television behind Vixxy back yelled 'Player 2, you lose' and he leaned in slowly.

Vixxy eyes grew wide, "Matt, what are y-". She was cut off by his lips on hers. His eyes were closed and he was ready for a slap on the head any second. But, he didn't feel it, and he opened his eyes slightly to see her still in shocked.

"Hey guys what was all the-" Rose said when she opened the door, jaw falling.

"What's wrong? Is Matt dead?" Mello said. And when he walked into the doorway, he jaw dropped too.

Matt and Vixxy did not seem to care about them staring, because they were not even aware of them. They were just staring at eachother, red faces.

Rose and Mello backed out of the room slowly, shutting the door.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Rose said, stilled shocked.

"T-they were kissing, AND she was on his lap," Mello said kind of speechless.

"I just, wow. I knew she liked him, you can see it. But, damn they move quick," Rose said giggling.

Mello looked over at her, hearing her giggle for the first time, thinking it was cute. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his stubborn head, "Yeah I guess, but when you like someone, you like someone. And Matt is known to just go after it," Mello said laughing slightly.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, very true," Rose said smiling up at him.

Rose and Mello walked back into Rose's room sitting down on separate beds. Rose laid down, trying to get the picture out of her head. Mello seemed to follow her and did the same, except the picture is not what he was thinking about really.

Meanwhile in the other room, Matt pulled away, blushing madly, "I'm so sorry Vixxy I just…." He said looking down.

She climbed off his lap, sitting down next to him. "I don't know what happened, but it.." She said, looking down also, "Seemed right.."

Matt's head shot up. Staring at her wide eyed, "R-Really?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was weird. But, it _felt_ right. It made me forget about everything. I mean, I-I have never.." She said, blushing.

"You have never kissed a boy?" Matt said.

Vixxy slapped him across the head, "No, I have never shared it with someone I actually.. I mean.. I have only done it in truth or dare,"

"Someone you actually what?" Matt said looked at her with all seriousness.

"I-I…" She said blushing more.

Matt then did something that made her heart skip.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, "It's okay, I like you too," Matt said with a small smile leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"What do you think they are doing now?" Mello said, rolling onto his side and looking at her.

Rose rolled on her side and looked back at him, resting her head on her hand, "Probably admitting their feelings to eachother all girly like," Rose said and giggled.

Mello looked down slightly, hearing her giggle again. "Yeah, feelings don't matter,"

"What are you talking about? Feelings are everything. If I ever have a boyfriend, I'd give him all my feelings." She said rolling on her back with a tump and a sigh.

Mello's head shot up. Feelings his cheeks get hot, "Y-You have never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope. No boy really liked me where I use to live. All of them wanted someone who wore small skirts and such. Never a girl that could lay around, playing a video game or wrestle, you know?" Rose said, staring at the ceiling.

Mello was shocked, I mean sure, he had girlfriends a couple times. They always wanted to go out, dress up. He never thought of a girl that could just chill. Mello realized he didn't say anything and said something stupid,

"But skirts are hot,"

"See, you guys never get it that someone like me could have feelings too!!" She yelled, punching her bed.

"All I ever wanted was someone, and I just can get them. Without my parents I have never even felt love and I want to feel it, at least once," She said, saying that last part quietly.

Mello didn't know what to say. He was trying to say something but everytime he would open his mouth nothing would come out.

'Hey guys!! Guess what?" Matt said, barging in the door with his arm around Vixxy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we have seen," Mello said.

Vixxy blushed and looked down.

She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the sounds of sobs. They all looked over at Rose who was crying in her hands.

"Rose?" Matt said softly.

"Leave me alone!" Rose said, running out of the room sobbing.

"What did you do this time Mello?" Vixxy said.

Mello got up and looked for his pants and shirt, "Nothing, one minute we were talking about your make out session that we walked into and then she was telling me she has always wanted a real boyfriend. And how she has never felt love because her parents dying." Mello said, putting on all his cloths.

"Well, go after boy, we know you like her," Vixxy said.

Mello stopped and looked up wide eyed for a second, then shaked it off.

"GO!" Matt yelled.

With that Mello dashed out of the door, "Rose wait up!!" Mello yelled.

*~~*

**Me: Well there you go. Sorry if it is not my best. :/**

**Mello: WHAT!?!? I DO NOT LIKE ROSE!!**

**Matt: o////o I k-kissed Vixxy?**

**Me: Yes (:**

**Matt: I kiss all my…..**_**ladies~.**_

**Me: Way to be a 'man' Matt.**

**Mello: -____- I hate my life.**

**Matt: Oh Noz a emo!!**

**Me: -_____- Review and save me.  
**


	7. Seven: Lunch Time

**Me: OH MY GOD!**

**Mello: I actually… Missed everyone…**

**Matt: Me too! ;~;**

**Me: I'm so sorry! Time got away from me and I lost track, forgot. Thanks to Vampy Violet, I remembered.**

**Matt: THANK YOU VIOLET! :D**

**Mello and Me: o_o**

**Me: I'm sorry okay! D;**

**Mello and Matt: -_-**

**Me: D; Someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Matt: Fineee. Elizabeth does not own any of the death note characters. But she does own the OCs, Rose & Vixxy.**

**Mello: I barley know who they are anymore….**

**Me: D;**

Mello had been running for hours, checking everywhere, even the trees. But Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Did she run away? Please no!" Mello said to himself.

"Near! Let me play too!" said a voice from behind.

"Okay Rose, but be careful," Near said _smiling._

Mello turned around hearing the sound of her voice and Nears. His eyes went wide, and then turned red as a tomato. He looked at her, playing with one of Nears Lego toys, Near just smiling while watching her.

Mello walked over to them, "Rose! You have no idea how long I have been looking for you!"

"Well I'm sorry, I ran into Near and decided to play with him. He comforted me while I was crying. Better then you did," She said the last part under her breath.

Mello stared at her, actually feeling hurt. Hurt? He never felt that way, by a girl anyway. He turned his head away.

"Vixxy and Matt wanted to talk to you, and I felt bad, Sorry," he said, mostly under his breath. He started to walk away.

"Near, see you later. Thanks, but I want food," she said with a smile.

Mello turned to see her getting up and kissing his cheek. _Kissing._ And ran, as fast as possible.

"Mello! Wait!" Rose said, taking off after him.

"Where have they been?" Matt said, actually really worried.

"I don't know, hopefully not killing each other," Vixxy said, biting her lip.

The door flung open, and hit the wall behind the door.

"Ahh! HOLY SHIT!" Vixxy yelled falling off the bed.

"GET! OUT! NOW!" Mello yelled pushing Matt and Vixxy out, then slamming the door.

"What the hell just happen?" Matt said looking at Vixxy, arm around her.

"I don't-" Vixxy did not finished before she looked down the hallway to see Rose running towards them.

"Where is Mello!" Rose yelled.

"He locked himself in the room," Vixxy said, pointing to the room.

"What the hell?" Rose said, slightly punching the wall.

"What happened?" Matt said softly.

'Well I ran into Near while I was crying and he comforted me. I was telling Mello that and he seemed… Sad. So I got up to leave and kissed Nears cheek-"

"WHAT!" Matt yelled.

Both Vixxy and Rose looked at him, "What?"

"Near? You do know that Mello hates him, likes you and that probably…" Matt said trailing off.

"No he does not like me, and probably what?" Rose said.

"He maybe even be crying…" Matt said quietly.

"Oh bull shit," Rose said, Vixxy just listening with sort of wide eyes.

"Near always ups Mello and he hates it, and is he thinks Nears got you, he will go crazy," Matt said.

"I will see, go to lunch, its about time for it anyway, I will talk to him," Rose said.

Matt and Vixxy nodded and wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the hall.

Rose walked up to the door and banged softly on it, "Mello, talk to me please,"

Before she knew it, he opened the door and grabbed her, kissing her gentle but hard.

Her eyes were wide and she started blushing a lot.

He pulled away, looking down, "I'm sorry,"

"Wh-what was that for?" Rose said softly, still wide eyed.

"I had to, before Near kissed you on the lips," he said, still looking down but holding her shoulders.

Everything was quiet, with them just standing there looking down.

"Mello yellow?" Rose said sweetly but softly.

Mello looked up, "Ye-"before he could finish, Rose kissed him. He froze completely, wide eyed.

Rose pulled away, turned around and walked away. But Mello was still frozen, hands out like they were still on her shoulders.

"Lunch time" Rose said walking down the hallway, smiling to herself.

Mello was red, and as he came back into reality, he smiled slightly.

"Hey! Wait!" Mello said running after, acting cocky again, like nothing ever happened, and Rose doing the same, rolling her eyes.

"Keep up ass whole," Rose said, smiling.

**Me: Yay! Good chapter for return! :D**

**Mello: …**

**Matt: awhhhhhhhh!**

**Mello: o/o**

**Me: :3 your welcome Mello.**

**Mello: Welcome for-**

**Me: Review please! :D Sorry for late late late late update.**


	8. Eight: Wrestling

**Me: Omg, once again I took forever.**

**Mello: You're a horrible person.**

**Matt: She not, just a horrible remember-er of her friends.**

**Me: ;~: I'm so sorry.**

**Mello: _**

**Me: Just do the freakin' disclaimer so you finally know what happens next okay! I get it, I was gone for to long.**

**Matt: Elizabeth does not own death note. **

Meanwhile, in the lunchroom.

"They have been gone for awhile," Matt said, eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"Yeah, I really hope everything is okay. They probably killed each other," Vixxy said, looking over at Matt with a smile, who was sitting right next to her with his hand around the back of her chair.

"Stop Mello!" Matt and Vixxy heard Rose yelling. They looked at each other with worried eyes, and held a breath. Both exhaled when they saw Rose come into the lunch room with a big smile and Mello coming in with a big smile also. Vixxy had widened eyes and Matt was just staring as Rose pushed Mello away, almost like they were _flirting.._

"Hey guys," Rose said as she sat down at the table, as Mello sat down also, pulling a chocolate bar out of one of his many vest pockets.

Both Matt and Vixxy has 'WTF' looks on there faces. Mello and Rose looked at them with raised eye brows.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys looking at?" Mello said, finally getting aggravated by them.

Vixxy shook her head back and forth real quick, snapping out of the gase she was in. She bumped her knee against Matt's, who blinked and just started eating again.

"I don't know what the hell is up with you guys, but I am going to get me a salad and a chocolate milk. Want anything Mello?" Rose said smiling.

"Chocolate milk sounds good to me," Mello said.

"Will do," Rose said, walking off toward the lunch line.

"Okay, so what is up with you guys and all the freakin' staring you guys where doing at us?" Mello said, leaning onto the table, putting his head into his hands and had narrowed eyes at them.

"Nothing," Matt and Vixxy mumbled at the same time, not even looking up at him.

"Okay, what-the-fuck-ever." Mello said, leaning his chair back and putting his feet up onto the table.

"Potty mouth." Vixxy mumbled, while Matt laughed.

Mello rolled his eyes and then Rose walked up with a food tray. Mello's frown changed into a smile. Under the table, Vixxy was bumping her knee against Matt's again, making him look up from his ice cream.

'Mello.. is… smiling..' Matt thought.

"Oh my god, the world is going to end," Matt said, then covering his mouth, realizing he said was a out loud.

"Okay then…?" Rose said laughing slightly, setting her tray down and sitting down, throwing the milk at Mello. Mello caught it with one hand, not even looking.

After everyone ate, and had a small conversation, Matt and Vixxy went to Matt's room to play video games. Mello and Rose went outside and took a walk.

" So, are we going to talk about earlier at all?" Rose said blushing a little bit.

"Well you're the one who-" Mello started off.

"I'm sorry okay! I couldn't help it much longer," Rose said slightly loud, stopping in her tracks and turning to Mello, while he listened as she went on.

"I just like you, we are so much alike. I am so sorry if you don't feel the way, I shouldn't have-" Rose was cut off, with a kiss from Mello. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed. She slowly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. Once they stopped kissing, they just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say exactly.

"Soo.." Rose said giggling.

"Are we, you know…" Mello said blushing, for the first time.

Rose blushed also, well more then she already was, "If you wanna…" She said looking down.

Mello lifting her head up by her chin and pecked her lips, "Of course I do. But I wanna play a game." She said smirking.

"Oh no.." Rose said, smiling. Kind of getting a idea of what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room of Matt and Mello, Vixxy and Matt where not exactly playing the game, they were wrestling over a stupid controller. They stopped and kissed every now and then.

Mello and Rose walked in when they were kissing once, "God, you guys need to hang up a sign saying, 'Hey were making out, don't come in," Mello said while Rose laughed.

Then Vixxy threw the controller at Mello, which he dodged. But Rose, didn't. It hit her in the head, straight on, and she fell. She had been knocked out.

"Oh my god Rose!" Vixxy yelled, running over to her.

"HA! I was not the one to hurt her this time!" Mello said at first then realized what happened then ran over to her. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is breathing but she was knocked out. Oh no, I'm not going to live this down," Vixxy said.

"Here, set her up onto Mello's bed," Helping Mello and Vixxy pick her up and set her onto it.

"Now let's go get some ice Vixxy. Mello, you watch her." Matt said, pulling Vixxy out of the room. "We need to hurry,".

Mello watched her. He went into the bathroom next door and grabbed a wet rag, and putting it on her forehead. He sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. He stared and leaned down, kissing her lips.

After 5 minutes, Rose started waking up, "Woah what the hell happened?" She said rubbing her head.

"Vixxy hit you with a controller, but she did not mean to. Are you okay?" Mello said, helping her sit up.

"Yeah, just a headache," She said smiling and hugging him.

Mello smiled and hugged her back. He leaned back and kissed her forehead.

"All better!" Rose said, laughing. Mello laughed along with her.

"Sleep, you need it," Mello said laying her down.

"Only if you will lay with me," Rose said.

Mello smiled, laying down next o her. They smiled, Rose falling asleep quickly. Mello smiled and fell asleep.

10 minutes later, Matt and Vixxy walk in, with wide eyes but smiles.

"About time," They smiled, and went back out to the yard of Wammy's.


End file.
